Mr Saxtobeat
by everyrosehasitsthornxx
Summary: One-Shot Song Fic. When Clary goes to the club, she meets a certain goldie. What will happen when he starts dancing? Only time will tell...


**Disclaimer: The potion is still taking affect, so I'm not Cassandra Clare yet! ;p**

Hey, this is my first Song-Fic so please tell me how I did!

* * *

><p>I was at the bar, drinking strawberry daiquiri casually. I wasn't in the mood for dancing today. Suddenly, a beautiful golden haired boy comes in Pandemonium and starting busting his moves. Everyone could clearly see that he was already a good dancer and made room for him, surrounding him in a big circle as he did the freeze, the worm, head spin, jackhammer, the threaded pikes, windmills and a lot of other cool B-Boy moves.<p>

I couldn't help but to watch in fascination as he did the moves. Everyone stared at him in awe, but especially me. The way his golden skin rippled over his muscles and flexed, his charming smile that made me want to faint right then and there, and most of all, his golden eyes.

That's probably what had me drawn to him. They were such an usual color, yet it looked so _right, _so _good _on him. I loved it. He looked like a golden angel sent from Heaven. And he danced _so _good.

I just had to be near him.

I started dancing on the dance floor doing nothing special but slowly but steadily getting near him. He was done showing off, just regularly dancing now.

_You make me dance__  
><em>_Bring me up, bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat_

I was now doing my best dances moves in hope to impress him. I was all over the place, dancing with this person and that person. All the boys' eyes were all drawn to me now. It was all only for him. Only him.

_Makes me dance__  
><em>_Brings me up, brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat_

I continued dancing like this, hoping that it would catch his beautiful golden-honey eyes. I was dancing sexily, almost like how a whore would, but not in the sluttish way like them. And that's what drew even more eyes on me.

_You make me dance__  
><em>_Bring me up, bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat__  
><em>

I never usually would put myself out there in a crowded club like this. I would maybe do at house parties with close people I knew but not with random strangers like right not. But _he's _the one that made me like this. He's making me move like a freak. A freak everyone was drawn to.

_Makes me dance__  
><em>_Brings me up, brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat_

I was getting closer and closer to him, people letting me aside seeing how good of a dancer I was. I would be able to dance with the hot guy dancer soon too then. Dancing like this made me giddy and high. I felt like I was on a sugar rush but it was probably just the alcohol from the drink.

_Mr. Saxo Beat._

_Oh Oh Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah__  
><em>_Oh Oh yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah mmm yeah yeah__  
><em>_Mr. Saxo Beat_

I was really getting into my dancing now, doing all sort of neat dance tricks of mine. I was going all out here, just like Goldie here. I was getting into the beat with the music and I starting doing the stanky leg in my black heels. I don't know how I did it in those heels, but I did and everyone just _stared _at me. I guess it wasn't something you see everyday then.

_Hey, sexy boy, set me free__  
><em>_Don't be so shy, play with me__  
><em>_My dirty boy, can't you see_

_That you belong next to me_

Everyone that is, expect for _him_. Why couldn't the Goldie see me cranking it up here? Couldn't he see me? That boy could dance hotly, but not notice when others, especially when it was me? He didn't see that he belonged right next to _me_. We just had to dance together.

_Hey, sexy boy, set me free__  
><em>_Don't be so shy, play with me__  
><em>_My dirty boy, can't you see_

_You are the one I need_

Why couldn't Goldie just set me free from his spell? Or just notice me now, god damnit. Why couldn't he just see me? I _needed _him next to me, dancing. There was a physical ache in my heart wouldn't be soothed until he was there

_You make me dance__  
><em>_Bring me up, bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat_

He made me like this, dancing here sexily. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. How can he make me feel like this? He was making me move in ways that I didn't even know I could do until now. He makes me dance like this.

_Makes me dance__  
><em>_Brings me up, brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat_

His eye finally caught mine and his golden eye gave me a wink. I swear he made my heart just stop. After that, I was determined to dance even better, making me feel really hot, in both ways. I don't know _how _he could make me like this. I never felt like this before.

_Makes me dance__  
><em>_Brings me up, brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat_

Again, he looked back at me, and gave me a real big, pearly white smile. I nearly fainted right there but I forced myself to keep dancing thinking that if I don't that he'll think I'm a loser and won't look at me again.

_Oh oh oh oh eh hm yeah eh__  
><em>_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh__  
><em>_Oh oh eh hm yeah eh__  
><em>_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh__  
><em>_Oh eh hm yeah eh__  
><em>_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh__  
><em>_Oh oh eh hm yeah eh__  
><em>_Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh_

This time, when he looked at me, he danced his way toward me. _Oh yeah._ I wanted to run up at him, hug him and jump and down, feeling those biceps. But I forced myself to keep calm, only letting myself smile at him. I also was the boss. I mean look at all these guys tripping over me too.

_You make me dance__  
><em>_Bring me up, bring me down__  
><em>_Play it sweet__  
><em>_Make me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat_

With him next to me, I gave more in my dancing then I ever did before, and I swear I saw his eyes even widen a bit. I smiled a bit but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted to _feel _his body against mine. To touch that golden skin of his, his whole golden body. To make him _my _golden angel.

_Makes me dance__  
><em>_Brings me up, brings me down__  
><em>_Plays it sweet__  
><em>_Makes me move like a freak__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat__  
><em>

Finally, the dancing just took over and I grinded with him. He seemed a bit surprised but went along with it, as if he didn't think I would be brave enough to do that. _Oh baby,_ _you have no idea what I can do_, I thought, smirking to myself.

_You make me dance__  
><em>_Bring me up, bring me down__  
><em>_Mister Saxobeat__  
><em>_You make me dance__  
><em>_Bring me up, bring me down__  
><em>_Mïster Saxobeat_

I continued grinding with him, and he finally took advantage of being so close to me. He pressed himself closer, and whispered in my ear. "Hey beautiful, my name is Jace." Smiling, I hooked my arm around his neck, my back still firmly pressed against his chest.

I stood on my tippy-toes, putting my lips by his ear. Now it was _my _turn to whisper. "The name's Clary."

* * *

><p>I liked this, I thought it was pretty good. Tell me what you think in a review :)<p>

And check out my story City of Glass Hearts! It's an actual long story :)

And my other one-shot (not a song-fic) called I Love You. If you like cute stuff, that's the fic for you!

~Icyfirelove3


End file.
